Naruto: Ninja Clash in the North Pole
by Johntitor62
Summary: Christmas is finally comming to the Elemental Nations! But Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and someone else I'm not going to mention have a super, secret, ultra mission, to escort and elf back to the North Pole, while fighting against whales, pirates, etc.


Disclaimer: I own nothing… at all

Now before you start reading you should know that this happened in a fictional universe where Sasuke isn't an asshole and didn't leaved the village. Now… enjoy it!

________________________________________________

Today was a normal day in the Village Hidden by the Leafs. Yeap, there where Christmas decorations everywhere, and people singing and smiling. Today definitely was a day to be happy about. But, as everyone was celebrating this day, there was one boy, not different form you or me, that would have expended this day by himself if it weren't for the fact that the Christmas Spirit wouldn't let a soul be lonely today.

"Naruto. Naruto, are you in there?"

"One miso ramen cup please…"

"The Dobe's sleeping" stated the Uchiha boy.

"But Tsunade-sama needs to see Team Seven!"

"Step aside"

"What are you going to…?"

"Fire release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" screamed Sasuke as several flying fire blasts impaled Naruto's house, breaking open the door.

"You could have just kicked the door you know."

"Are you questioning my methods?" Sasuke said while glaring at Sakura releasing some killer intend.

"N-no Sasuke-kun!"

"Ahhhh! I swear it! I didn't stealed any ramen!!" said Naruto while cowering under his cover sheets.

"Naruto, there's no time for this"

"Tsunade-sama needs Team 7"

"Ahhhh! But, I haven't even had breakfast!" yelled Naruto while rubbing his stomach.

"Dobe, how can you live in such a… dirty place?" Sasuke said while grabbing something that looked like ramen and had been left there for 5 months.

"It's a man's house, so you wouldn't expect it to be clean… like yours!" The Blond Ninja said while laughing his ass off.

And, before he could react, Sakura hitted him in the head, knocking him off.

"Lets go"

"Yes, Sasuke-kun"

Hokage Tower

An hour passed before our favorite blond hero, with limited abilities, a loudmouth, and an obsession with ramen waked up to receive his newest mission.

As he started to get his consciousness back and leave the world of dream ramen, he was greeted with four expectant faces: Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune.

"Well, good that you're up." Said the Hokage while Shizune made sure he didn't had any concussions.

"Sakura is starting to act so much like Tsunade-sama these days… I miss when she was just an innocent girl…" Shizune mumbled to herself but Tsunade was able to hear it.

"What was that?!"

"N-nothing, Hokage-sama!" She said nervously.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei?" yelled the blond ninja.

"He's not coming because he is in an important mission with Jiraiya" She said while grabbing a bottle of sake.

"A mission with the pervi-sage? What is it?"

"I don't really want to know"

Somewhere where Kakashi and Jiraiya are…

"Wow, so you are a really strong ninja aren't you" said a woman while starting to grab Jiraiya in parts where no sane man (Or woman… I think just woman) wouldn't venture.

"Hell, yeah! I'm one of the 3 Sannins! I'm… Jiraiya!!"

"Yeah!!! Yeah!!!"

"Do you like this Kakashi?! I told ya it was going to be good!"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks for inviting me Jiraiya. Oh, yeah!" Kakashi said while receiving a massage from a beautiful redheaded woman.

"You have so much tension… would you like to have the "Happy Ending"?" The woman said in a sensual voice.

"A what?"

"You will see…"

Well!! Back with the Story!!!!

The Hokage Tower

"If Kakashi-sensei isn't here, then… it's just going to be Sasuke, Sakura and me?"

"The leader of this mission is-" but she was cut out as an Spandex suit wearing man with a bowl cut appeared in the office.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MY YOUTHFULL CAMARADES!!! You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?"

"As I was saying before being interrupted by your…. Display, you are going to be the leader of team 7 on this mission"

"WHAT?!" yelled Naruto and Sakura while Sasuke started sulking in the background.

"BUT, HOKAGE-SAMA, TODAY IS 24 OF DECEMBER! WE SHOULD BE DOING YOUTHFULL THINGS WITH OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!!"

"This is an important mission, it is ranked B."

"Now we're talking!!" Naruto said while receiving a punch to the face form Sakura.

"SHUT UP!"

"As I was saying, your mission is to escort Mr. Bells to the North Pole"

"The what?"

"The North Pole… you should probably pack for a cold weather… You all will meet at the North exit in one hour where our client will be. You all are dismissed."

One hour late at the North exit

"Now, I've been here for 5 minutes! Where the heck where you?" yelled an small man that was wearing funny green clothes.

"Who are you, midget?!"

"Who are you calling a midget… uhmm.. idiot?!"

"Now, now my youthful friends, you shouldn't threat a client in such an unyouthful manner!"

"Uhhhmm.." Sasuke said while ignoring them all and going ahead.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Well, we probably should be going"

"Indeed, it is going to be a youthful journey!" Gai said while pointing his thumb up and smiling with his white teeth's.

"… Sure, whatever." Said the small elf while staying away from the scary ninja.

Some time later, somewhere in an unknown Ocean

"Are we there yet?!" yelled the bored blond boy while looking at nothing but more and more sea.

"We aren't that far, just a couple of more hours and we'll be there!"

'Guy's… we have company!" Sakura said while pointing at a ship with black sails.

"We will not be able to dodge them! What do we do Gai-sensei…" At the mention of his name, Guy made another of his famous trademark poses while glaring at the ship.

"Don't worry my youthful students! Using the power of youth that is inside of every youthful person we will be able to defeat our unyouthful enemies and acquire our youthful price!!!"

"… Hey, look! They are retreating!"

"Why do you think they decided to retreat?" asked Naruto to Sasuke.

"No idea"

In the Pirate's Ship

"Ahhhh! I'm blind! I can't see! I'm blind!" yelled a pirate while covering his eyes.

"Those… teeth's… they were… so white…"

"I've traveled far into da sea and I've only seen one such display of ability like we've seen today. Those powers can only be of the one and only Maito Guy!!!!" said an old pirate to his other comrades.

"Curse you, Maito Guy!!" said another pirate while the ship was being devoured by a giant Kraken.

Back with the principal characters

"Hey, look! I think a storm is coming!" said the small elf while pointing at the black clouds.

"You think bean?"

"Who are you calling a bean, scar face?!"

"You, mini-midget!"

"Dumb blonde!"

"Mid-bean!"

"Oh oh… I think we're heading into the storm! Sasuke-kun what should we do?"

"… We must KILL ITACHI!!!!!!!..." everyone stared at him "Uhm… look!... Moby Dick!!!!"

"Where? Where?" asked Naruto while looking down at the water for any sign of the giant white whale.

"There is no such thing as… Moby Dick!!!!!!"


End file.
